


his pathetic professor

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boot Worship, Byleth Gets Stepped On, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth gets stepped on, that's really all there is to say about this one





	his pathetic professor

Hubert’s heel digs into her back, and she moans.

“Have I told you how pathetic this is?” he asks. “I’m sure that I have several times already, but it really never ceases to amaze me just how  _ pathetic _ you are,  _ professor _ .” Her title is snarled in such a way that is completely devoid of any respect, sounding more like another insult than anything else. Byleth shudders in delight, and Hubert digs his heel into her again.

“Could I get you off just by stepping on you, I wonder? Without touching you in any other way? If I kept doing this, you’d probably be so turned on, you wouldn’t be able to stand it,” he says. “You’d find some way to work your thighs until you came. That would count, I suppose.”

She whimpers, and he picks up his foot. Byleth whines in protest, and he nudges her face with his boot. “Just what do you think you’re complaining about? You shouldn’t whine because I  _ stopped _ stepping on you. Honestly, what’s wrong with you?” He nudges her face again, commanding, “Roll over.”

Byleth has been completely naked for some time now, as Hubert has bossed her around and degraded her. This is a fairly regular occurrence for the lovers; outside of the bedroom, everything is the same as it has always been between them, but behind closed doors, she submits to him entirely as he helps her live out fantasies that she has had since meeting him, practically.

She’s always been somewhat sexually repressed, growing up in relative isolation without much contact, and meeting someone that she was attracted to opened up several possibilities that she had never considered before. The submission is something she never could have predicted and has a hard time understanding, but fortunately for her, Hubert is more than willing to guide her through her peculiar, and sometimes intense, tastes.

One of her favorite things is for him to simply step on her like this, and now, she lays on her back as Hubert stands over her, his foot raised above her, and she holds her breath in anticipation. He laughs, deep and menacing, and says, “If you’re that desperate for it, then why don’t you beg for it?”

“Please,” she whimpers, “please step on me.”

“Please  _ step on you _ ?” he asks, feigning shock and disgust. “I’ve never met anyone so eager for something that should be a  _ punishment _ . Professor, I can’t help but wonder what the others would think if they saw just how low you can sink.”

“Please step on me,” she begs, her voice breaking, and Hubert has a good laugh at that, but then, his boot comes down on her chest, slowing applying pressure. Just enough to hurt a little bit, but never enough to do any serious damage. He’s good at knowing just what limits of hers can push, and where to stop before he takes things too far. This is a good thing, because Byleth would likely take things too far in her excitement, before she realized it.

Her tastes are perhaps too intense for her own good.

“Where do you want me to step on you?” he asks, and she trembles. When she doesn’t answer, he steps a little harder and snarls, “ _ Tell me _ .”

“Y-you already know,” she manages to gasp out, and he glares down at her, his face darkening in such a threatening manner that she briefly wonders if he his glare alone could get her off one of these days.

“I gave you a direct order, professor. You know better than to disobey me.” His voice is low, warning her not to cross him further. “Now, this is your last chance. Tell me where you want me to step on you.”

“Here…” She gestures vaguely, and winces, bracing herself for a punishment that doesn’t come.

“You’re lucky that that was a  _ little _ bit better,” he says. “But if you don’t use your words and  _ say it _ this time, then I would hate to see what happens to you.”

“M-my…” He likes it when she’s vulgar; she enjoys being vulgar herself, but it is always a struggle to say such things, and takes a fair amount of threats from him before she finally cares so little about anything other than her own pleasure that she feels no need to hold back. “My cunt,” she finally says, in a small voice, and Hubert’s grin is downright malicious.

“ _ Professor _ !” he chides her. “You know you shouldn’t say things like that. How absolutely depraved of you...but, I suppose you did as you were told, so I have to comply. No matter how disgusting and pathetic your request may be.” He picks up his foot again, this time slowly bringing it down between her legs.

Were she not so unbelievably aroused, were this anybody else, were this not a direct fantasy of hers, she can’t imagine grinding against the sole of his boot would do much for her. It doesn’t really offer that much stimulation, but as he lightly presses down against her, she finds herself grinding up against him, desperate to create more friction, desperate for anything that might get her off, desperate for more of his boot.

“You disgust me, professor,” he says, his tone completely unamused, and she comes so hard that she swears she sees stars.

She comes back to her senses when he nudges her face with his foot again, and realizes that he isn’t stepping on her down there anymore. “Lick it clean,” he orders, and she eagerly complies, just as she always does. Even this is another part of her fantasies, and as he chides her for making a mess of his boots- nothing visible, no real mess at all- she feels her arousal building up all over again. He mocks her for how eagerly she licks his boots, and then he’s on top of her, hastily freeing his cock to finally claim his own pleasure.

“At least you’re useful,” he says disdain clear in his voice as he presses his erection against her. “And at least stepping on you gets you so wet I don’t have to do much else before I can fuck you.  _ Not _ that I would waste much time on you if it did.” With that, he gives a rough thrust, pushing into her, and she wraps her legs around him as he jerks his hips into her, wasting no time being gentle with her.

Byleth is more than happy to be used like this, by him. If all he ever did was use her, she thinks it would be enough, and she knows that she will likely never understand why it is that she likes it like this. Though she doesn’t know much about anyone else’s sexual experiences, she doubts that Hubert is too far off the mark when he calls her a freak for this, when he tells her that she’s disgusting and depraved, that there must be something wrong with her to crave this treatment from him.

Though he says all of that because the fantasy calls for it, she’s sure that it’s true. And though he says all of that for the sake of the fantasy, and though it may be true, she knows that he likes what they do as much as she does. He has an understanding of her tastes that she’s sure few people would share, and they’re two of a kind, in that regard. She loves him, though  _ that _ sentiment has no place in the games they play. But outside of their roles…

Hubert fucks her so hard that she can’t think anymore, only gasp and cry and whine, until he comes inside her with a grunt, calling her “pathetic” again as he does, and then she comes as well, so he has to say it again, in a breathless voice as he collapses over top of her. She is pathetic and she knows that, and she loves it, just as she loves this game they play.

“That was good, wasn’t it?” he asks, after a moment of silence. “You  _ really _ enjoy that.”

“I do,” she replies, smiling slightly. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Anytime,” he says, and she can tell that he means it. “Within reason, of course.”

“Within reason,” she echoes, then pauses, closing her eyes with a sigh. “I love you, Hubert.”

She half-expects him to meet her with silence, but instead he replies, “I know, Byleth. I...love you as well.”

Unusual as it all may be, she has no doubt that this is exactly where she is supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!  
I've also started a discord server for Edelgard x Byleth x Hubert x Ferdinand and any and all variations of the ship. You just have to ship one combination of the four to join, so DM me on twitter to get a link to join! Must be 18+


End file.
